1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improvement to devices for generating a mist from a liquid, a medication to be inhaled, for example.
2. Description of he Prior Art
The device includes a chamber with a bottom wall on which a pool of the liquid rests, a side wall and a top wall. The mist is generated in said chamber by means of a vibrating member, the chamber having at least one exit orifice for the mist.